Let's Survive
by Evolution Neya
Summary: It was supposed to be an amazing class trip to visit the temples in Kyoto, it was supposed to be an awesome experience. But of course everything is ruined when a strange virus spreads throughout the world, turning everyone into flesh eating zombies. Now a group of survivors must get together and make it out alive! (SYOC)
1. Form

_**Hello! This is my first SYOC, so I may not do so well, my apologies in advance!**_

_**There is also a possibility I may not choose all the characters submitted but if I do I will do my best to keep them all in the description you have given me and update as much as I can.**_

_**Please PM me your characters and I will begin the selection and hopefully have all my choices by May 3.**_

_**Thank you!**_

Name:

Age:

Nickname:

Nationality:

Personality:

History/Bio:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Special Attributes:

Love Interests:

Family-

Mother:

Father:

Brother(s):

Sister(s):

Appearance-

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Body type:

Clothing:

Uniform Changes: ((The girl's uniform consists of a white cardigan over a white blouse with a green bow around the neck, a knee length green skirt knee high white socks and footwear of your choice. The male's consist of a green blazer over a white button down shirt with a black tie, navy blue trousers and footwear of your choice.))

First Outfit:  
Second Outfit:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapons- (something real, please)

School Weapon:

Main Weapon:

Secondary Weapon:

Reaction/Connection/Relationship to Neya:

Name: Neya Ki Yagami

Age: 17

Nickname: Nene

Nationality: Japanese

Ethnicity: Japanese/Korean

Personality: Neya is pretty optimistic and usually keeps her comments to herself, choosing to only step in when she deems the need to. She has leadership skills but rarely uses them and seems to slack off. She is quick to take control when the situation is needed, seeming a bit bossy but is even quicker to help tose around her.

History/Bio: Neya was born in Seoul, Korea where her father met herm other on a business trip. 3 month after her birth her family moved back to Japan where she grew up and learned most of the things she currently knows. When she was 7 her mother mentally snapped and was thrown into a mental hospital, her father had to take care of her on his own since then. He made his and his wife's dream come true by opening up a bakery with him and Neya as the only workers. Neya grew up with working values and learning how to fight for those who've attempted to rob the shop, Neya seeing it as her duty to protect everything she has left.

Talents: Cooking, Drawing, Helping Others, Hijacking

Hobbies: Cooking and Drawing

Special Attributes: Taking control when needed and sneaking around

Love Interests: No one in particular. Someone she can get along and be comfortable with.

Family-

Mother: Hyun Ki Lee ((40, Alive, Mentally Ill))

Father: Mizuki Yagami ((45, Alive))

Brother(s): N/A

Sister(s): N/A

Appearance-

Hair color: Black

Hair length: Waist length

Hair style: Bangs falling over and between her eyes and the rest hanging loose around her waist

Eye color: Magenta

Skin color: Light Tan

Body type: Curvy, Bust: 92 cm(F)  
Waist: 59 cm  
Hips: 87 cm

Clothing:

Uniform Changes: Rolls the skirt up so it's thigh length, thigh high black converse, doesn't tie her bow

First Outfit: A red short sleeved hoodie, white shorts and black thigh high converese  
Second Outfit: A sleeveless black vest with a chibi skull on the back, black mid thigh length skirt and knee high converse in red and a black choker

Strengths: Coffee, her friends and weird situations

Weaknesses: Small places, loud things

Weapons- (something real please)

Trip Weapon: Bokken

Main Weapon: Martial Arts

Secondary Weapon: Smith and Wesson Bodyguard 380


	2. Selections

**Hello, it's me again! I was going to put this up yesterday but then I was like "I don't feel like it. I'll just go sit in the car and take a nap." but then, I got a message to go to my friend's house so she can help select submissions.**

**I think she may have done more choosing than me. So, sorry if your character wasn't selected, but she bit me and would keep biting me until I agreed. Yes, she is very willing to bite you if you are unresponsive to her.**

**But I may be making another SYOC if this one is successful!**

**So, here's who she pretty much chose:**

Alexandra "Alex" Grimm ((Ninja Kat Is Stalking You))

Ryuichi Reiss ((RicBP))

Carlos Balestida ((Carlos-sama))

Sayaka Okasaki ((Patty Loves Giraffes))

Daisy Sasori ((Phooka-Chan))

Kai Weiss ((PandorasBox12))

Cody Sheenan ((DigitalHearo No.1))

Ichihiki Okami ((Keeper of Armageddon))

Takeshi Ishihara ((Ten Commandments))

Josh Frost ((I'Be'Trollin'InTheWoods))

Meyer Kaiser ((Aster Williams))

Zachary Silvana ((Gambit Hawk))

Bradley Horada ((Lazersword88))

Hank Cross ((4master))

**Again, I apologize if you have not been chosen.**


	3. When They Attack

_**Let's Survive**_

_**Chapter 01: When They Attack...**_

* * *

"Good morning, Papa!" a girl yawned as she strode down the stairs right into the scenery of a bakery her magenta eyes gazing at a man who was humming and practically dancing around in a frilly pink apron. She shuddered as he turned around with a smile, a medium sized pink box with a yellow ribbon tied around it in his grip. "I fear I'm missing something."

Neya stood at 5"1' with black waist length hair, her bangs falling over and between her eyes and the rest hanging loose around her waist, half lidded magenta eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a curvy body. Her uniform consisted of white cardigan over a white blouse with a green bow around the neck which she didn't bother tying, a knee length green skirt knee high rolled up to mid-thigh, and thigh high black converse.

"Morning, my darling Neya! Come give your papa a-" "No thank you." the young girl interrupted, walking past the man to the refrigerator and snatching a can of coffee from the top shelf. "Why are you so happy at such an ungodly hour anyway?"

"Because my precious little girl is out on her own to explore the temples of Japan, amazing!" Mizuki released a..._manly _squeal. Snorting, Neya smiled at her father and grabbed a wrapped bento from the counter.

"If you say so, are you sure you don't need me around here today? It may get busy." concern laced Neya's voice as she eyed the adult standing across from her. Mizuki nodded and ruffled the girl's hair, smiling gently. "Yeah, yeah! Go have fun, I'll see you when you get back. And take this with you, share it with your classmates, hn."

Neya pouted and removed her father's hand. "Alright, I will. But at least let me help you get started, this is a lot for just you." she was quick to set her things down and grab a apron, the smile on her father's face going unnoticed.

* * *

"Neya-chan, you were almost late!" a girl exclaimed, her arm wrapped around Neya's as she was pulled around by the other girl around as Neya passed out the pastries Mizuki made. The older of the two simply pouted, glancing at the other.

Daisy Sasori, Neya's best friend was quite shy, but an amazing and loyal friend. Her jet black was long enough to brush against her ankles but and pulled up into pigtails, she would take out her right bangs and leave the left in place, pink eyes, brown skin, with a feminine body.

"But I wasn't, come on, chillax please? I need to give this to-"

"ALRIGHT! WHO'S READY?" Ryuichi Reiss exclaimed from the hood of the bus, pumping his fists in the air. Ryuichi stood averagely at 5"9' with an athletic build, slight pale skin and very messy medium blond hair with several spike going in every direction and deep dark blue eyes. Unlike many boys at Sea King High who wore their uniforms 'perfectly', he simply wore his with the first 3 buttons undone on the shirt and also wears the tie very loose, he also wears black running shoes. The male's consisting of a green blazer over a white button down shirt with a black tie, and navy blue trousers.

_Thump_

He looked to the side at the sound of a pair of feet and blink at the sight of Neya holding something wrapped in navy blue paper. "Reiss, here you go."

_'_Alright, here's my chance!_' a boy clad in black thought as he eyed the bakery shop across the street. Adjusting the mask on his face, he then charged into the shop and went right for the counter, until a mop suddenly stopped him by slamming into his gut. He kneeled as he held the sore area as he raised his gaze to meet glowering magenta eyes. "Stupid! If you want something, you have to pay!"_

_The boy quickly swung his leg out and knocked the girl off her feet before he attempted to pin her, only for her to flip them. They ended up rolling on the floor for quite sometime, managing to get a few quick jabs to each other's face or stomach. The two only separating when the girl was stunned by a fist meeting her jaw, allowing the boy to stand. "Can't you just be like the girls on t.v. and scream?" he groaned, rubbing his abdomen._

_"You clearly watch too much of television." _

_The two stared at each other as the boy became a bit nervous, suddenly he kicked his leg out, aiming for the girl's head only for it to be countered by a foot landing on his crotch. He released a whimper as the girl grinned, responding with a quick hit to her chest. _

_"__**I need that!**__" the exclaimed in unison. "__**What would you need it for?!"**_

_"I'm a guy, enough said./I'll be a mother someday." both charged at each other one last time, planting a fist in each other's face. _

"Hello? Anybody home?" Ryuichi blinked a few times, realizing Neya was much closer. He grinned, taking the snack from her hands. "Thanks Yagami, been gettin' hungry."

Neya nodded silently before spinning around on her heel. "See you at the temples." and she jumped to the ground, her action followed by something that sounded like a caw of pain and a concerned voice. He chuckled to himself and went back to calling out to his classmates.

"You can be so clumsy." Daisy sighed as she prodded her best friend's cheek.

"I didn't have enough caffeine, not my fault." Neya rose quickly, pulling Daisy with her. "Here, we only have a few left. Please help me." she clasped their hands together and stared with wide, watery eyes until Daisy agreed.

"Love ya Daisy!" she ran off.

"What's he doing here?"

"I heard him and the other delinquents were going to start a fight with Sakura Gakuen!"

"Oh crap, could you imagine the mess with Red Baron there?!"

Kai Weiss glanced at his whispering classmates who immediately flinched and backed away, nearly tripping over themselves. Kai was well-known as a delinquent in amongst the 2-C students, the most intimidating in Sea King.

Kai had semi-long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, going nicely with his slightly tanned skin and lean/muscular body. He didn't wear his uniform properly either, not bothering to wear his blazer or tie and left his shirt untucked with the top buttoned down slightly. He wore a necklace with a musical note being the pendant, currently hidden under his shirt.

'_They make it seem like I wanna be here._' he thought stuffing his hands in his pockets and glaring at a smug looking teacher. '_Damn you, Sukiyama!_'

"Weiss-kun, morning!" said boy lowered his gaze to Neya who smiled up at him, standing a bit close.

"Kya! He's going to kill her!"

Kai simply raised a brow. "What is it, Neya?" his response was something wrapped in red paper being held out to him. Looking at the item cautiously, he slowly took it from her grasp and there she was already walking away before he could open his mouth.

_"No way, Daisy-chan, I don't wanna do it."_

_"Come on it's easy, and your grades have been dropping lately. It's an easy A."_

_"Aw, you love me so much!"_

_"Neya Yagami, hm?" the two looked up from each other to the owner of the voice, Daisy shying away behind Neya._

_"Um, yes?" _

_"You're that girl in my class...kinda cu-" before he could finish his sentence, the girl was already dragging her best friend around the corner on the other side of the hall, leaving behind a bored looking Kai. "That was quick."_

Daisy looked around the large groups of people, most seemingly have received their gift from Mizuki already. "At least she was right about pretty much everyone." she muttered before her gaze landed on a girl standing by herself, looking a bit uncomfortable with a pair of headphones.

Daisy recognized her as Alexandra "Alex" Grimm, a quiet and seemingly carefree girl. Alexandra stood at 5'2" with a layered and choppy black scene/emo hair with the tips dyed purple, smoky blue eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and rather pale skin. From what she knew the girl always kept to herself.

_"Sukiyama-sensei will kill me if I'm late." Daisy murmured to herself as she walked down the hall quickly, hoping she'd get to her class and avoid punishment. Her gaze darted to the clock that happened to be on the wall and there were a couple of minutes left. "I can m-oof!" _

_Daisy whined as she landed on her butt. "Ow." she whispered to herself, looking around for who or what she walked into. A girl sat across from her, checking her headphones and music player for any damage._

_"Watch it! Something important could've been damaged!" the dual-haired girl exclaimed, rising to her feet._

_Daisy cocked her head to the side, pointing at herself. "Y-you're worried?"_

_"No, duh! This baby is loaded!" the girl held out the device, many different names flooded the LCD screen._

_"Not me?"_

"Oh, of course, Girl with Oversized Rabbit Ears."

"_**Goodbye, my love!**_

_**After the end is where we'll meet!  
Where there's no meaning,**_

_**kicking and screaming!**_"

"With this, we'll definitely meet our end." Carlos Bastilda groaned, fingers in his ears to block out the terrible excuse for singing coming from the front of the plane and the speakers. Next to him, his friend snickered and twisted in his seat to look behind him.

Carlos stood at 6'3" with an athletic muscular build with messy jet black hair that ended at his ears, clamp shaped onyx black eyes and a nice medium light tan skin. He had his sleeves rolled up and didn't have a tie, had the first top 3 buttons of the shirt opened revealing a faint of his black t-shirt he wears under it, and wore a pair if dark green running shoes with black outline and a black digital watch on left wrist. '_If his singing ain't gonna kill us, I don't know what the hell will._' he thought, stuffing a chunk of bread in his mouth.

_"I'll just have the usual, bread an' nothing else." Carlos said, gazing up at the bakery owner's daughter who stared back._

_"You really like the bread don't you, Bastilda-san?" Neya asked, smiling as she sat across from the older boy. "You've been coming here every day for the past month."_

_"Yeah, who knows, maybe you an' me can go out som-.." Carlos trailed off, looking behind Neya to her glaring father who held up a cake with '__**Back Off The Girl and No one Gets Hurt**__' in red frosting. "Ahaha, never mind!"_

Shuddering, Carlos looked around, half expecting to see Mizuki. All he could see was Alexandra blasting music in her ears, the Red Baron with a teacher who was attempting and failing to have a conversation with him, a girl glowering at anyone near her, another girl striking up a conversation with the people around her, Reiss talking rapidly to a guy next to him, and Daisy and Neya looking miserable but trying to cheer on the guy up front.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, they would arrive in Kyoto soon enough and dump their stuff off at a hotel before dashing off on their own. It sounded like a pretty cool plan, maybe he would spot some cute girls while they were there.

"L-let's give it up for Morita huh?" a female teacher looked dizzy as she stood up and clapped for the proud looking boy. A few others clapped while most remained silent, a painful ringing in everyone's ears.

"Worst karaoke ever."

"Now, anyone else? Anyone?"

"I'll go again!" Morita volunteered.

"No! You practically killed my hearing!" the glowering girl exclaimed, arms folded over her chest. "Your _singing _would raise the dead and make 'em wanna die again!"

"Okasaki-chan, please, hush!"

Sayaka Okasaki a cold girl with caramel brown hair kept back in a ponytail and large almond shaped gray eyes that scared most people, fair skin with freckles scattered across her nose C-cupped breasts and a hour-glass figure. Her uniform had several tears with black and white converse covering her feet. "For what? He's torturing everybody and this trip's only just begun."

"Yes, but you don't need to tell him such things. How would you feel if someone insulted something you love doing?" As Sayaka was scolded, everyone diverted their attention to the woman who came stumbling out of the cockpit. Her clothing was torn to hell and her top was missing, but what caught everyone's attention was the blood caked to her gray body and the flesh and muscles missing from her stomach.

"What are you all looking at? Especially you, Okasaki-chan, you should all be listening and taking advice from-ACK!" the bloody woman approached the teacher from behind and yanked her back before sinking her teeth into her throat, spraying blood everywhere.

Everyone sat in stunned silence as they heard the screams ring in their ears, no one could move, they all knew it was too late and all hell broke loose. Everyone began panicking and trying to get away, no one making the situation any better.

Pressing himself against the window next to him as everyone rushed past him, practically trampling each other, Kai looked around for the best way to deal with this. He spotted a few others who stayed put as two others shuffled out of the cockpit, another stumbled out of the bathroom, following the source of noise.

"If they were smart enough, they'd keep their mouths shut and fight." he muttered, stepping out into the aisle and walking to the front cautiously. He felt his heart skip a beat as he was suddenly pulled down between some seats and was looking upside down at a pair of girls.

"Weiss-kun, what are you doing? This isn't one of those movies." Neya whispered as the male sat up. Kai rubbed his head as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Didn't you see the pilot go by? If he's out here, then who's controlling the plane?" the blonde replied, getting to his knees and looking around to see if anymore of _them_ were around. "Now you two listen to me and get the others who aren't screaming like a bunch of fools and head up front."

Daisy and Neya nodded in unison, crawling away in the opposite direction of the feared boy who went straight for the cockpit. Stepping in, his eyes immediately darted around for anyone failing to hide in the small room before plopping down in the pilot's seat. Most of the controls were soaked with blood. "Damn this can't be good."

* * *

With the passengers, the few sane students rose to their feet as the light began flashing and the plane began shaking. "What the hell is he doing up there?" Sayaka hissed as she carefully walked closer to the front , holding onto to seats to keep her balance.

"W-Weiss is probably t-t-taking o-over." Daisy stuttered out, looking a bit pale as she nearly fell over.

"Tch, he's trying to get us killed! That idiot!" the gray eyed girl fumed, not noticing a infected Morita approaching her from behind until he grabbed her arms.

"Okasaki!"

* * *

"This could be so much easier. But no, things like this _must _happen, a sudden attack of flesh eating monsters. Real damn great." Kai groaned, swiping his fingers across the many controls on hopes of finding the auto-pilot. The aircraft shaking insanely was no help, making him worry about what he had touched so far.

"No one can be simple. Everyone must be complicated genius right? Right."

* * *

"Ugh, let go, Morita!" Sayaka struggled to get away. Just before a chunk of flesh could've gone missing, a foot slammed into Morita's neck, snapping it.

"Hero Point: 1! Zombies...like a lot!" a girl chirped as Morita dropped to the floor. "Cody Sheenan, at your service!"

Cody was a brunette with mid-back length hair pulled up into a messy bun, deep blue eyes and a tanned curvy body. Her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows and she wore a pair of white and green sneakers.

"Quit being so loud." Sayaka huffed, glancing at the other girl who stuck her tongue out at her and stomped her foot lightly.

"Alright! Way to go, Sheenan!" Reiss cheered, hooking an arm around the girl's neck. "Like some ninja poppin' in." Gray met deep blue and the two glared at each, seeming to have some mental face-off.

"Hey, its nice and all that you're being all chummy and whatever but we're got some big issues." Carlos spoke up coolly but you could seem him shaking if you looked close enough. Everyone's gaze shifted to the back where quite a few infected people stumbling over themselves to get to them.

"How did we not notice that?" Alexandra asked dully. Daisy looked at her then the group, seeming to be contemplating to herself.

"All arguments and disagreements aside, we have to go in the cockpit and try blocking the door as long as we can." Neya said, grabbing Daisy's hand and tugging her to said destination.

"Oi! Who made you leader, Yagami?" Sayaka demanded.

"Would you rather go back _there _then, Okasaki? Is that your grand idea?" if it wasn't for their current situation, it sounded like an everyday question.

"Tch!" Sayaka walked past the rest of the group into the cockpit, her shoulder bumping into Neya's along the way. The dark haired girl sighed, smiling. "That was easier than I thought."

"Everyone get in here now!" Kai called out as the shaking got worse. Carlos ducked one of _them _and kicked it in the gut. "Let's hustle people!"

Following their orders, everyone rushed into the small room. Everyone clung to something whilst also attempting to get the door shut.

"Hey Weiss, what going on?" Reiss asked as he stumbled over to the other male.

"Blood screwed up the controls, this thing's going down." Kai replied through gritted teeth, grabbing onto the yoke tightly.

"So what you're saying is this is it."

"Not if I can do anything about this. Just grab onto something and let me do this."

"Why should we trust you, _Red Baron_?" Sayaka pressed her body against the door more as Kai looked at her over his shoulder.

"Because Weiss-kun can do this. I trust him, you do to right, Daisy-chan?" Neya spoke up. Daisy looked at Kai and nodded, not looking completely sure about her answer. "Yeah, I do."

"I'm in!"

"Me too!"

"Just don't get us killed, got it, Kai?"

Kai looked at the survivors around him, all having a sincere look of trust. '_Haven't heard that in the longest._'

"Whatever, just let me do this." Kai looked forward as the nose of the plane pointed toward the ground and everything below came into sight. Everyone waited with baited breath while the sound of banging on the door unnerved them. The plane was speeding toward the ground quickly, then Kai pulled the yoke back as hard as he could.

_When they attack..._

"Brace yourselves, this is gonna be rough!"

"Hold the door, they're gonna get in!"

"Don't let 'em-"

_Try not to die._

_CRASH_

* * *

And that there, is chapter one I was going to do more, but I was trying to get this done before the weekend and this Tuesday coming up. I started on this and the next chapter in school a few days ago but I didn't want to uplaod anything until the submissions were done.

If your character hasn't been shown in this chapter, they will mostly likely be put into the next one. I didn't want to ja everyone into this single chapter, so I will try to finish the second chapter soon. I may not be able to update like I want to lately, I promised someone I'd help them study for their exams then I have to study for mine.

But I rarely do much in school, so I can probably get everything done soon. I didn't know I had typed 3,517 words, and my friends said I couldn't do it! That's 30 dollars in my pocket now, yay!

Alright, hope you liked it!  
Bye bye!

Have a nice day!


	4. If You Wanna Get Out Alive

Let's Survive

Chapter 02: If You Wanna Get Out Alive…

* * *

_"I want you all to keep this a secret. This must not leak out to the other civilians or there will be chaos amongst them." a man said as he paced back and forth in front of the Sea King students. He eyed the survivors who only had a few scratches and bruises, a couple looking ready to fall over at any second. The students were kneeling on the ground with their hands cuffed behind their backs._

_"And if we don't?" Kai challenged, gritting his teeth when a Smith and Wesson Bodyguard 380 was pressed against the back of his skull. He turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of the sneering officer._

_"So, you'll shut us up for snitching." Carlos concluded._

_"Exactly. You will be released to continue your daily lives, but you will be under watch at all times." the man spun on his heel, waving his hand dismissively as a activity bus stopped in front of him, a tall man stepping out soon afterward._

_"K-sensei to the rescue!" Reiss exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear when his cuffs were removed. He stood up quickly, holding his arms out dramatically. ""Our hero!"_

_The blond deflated when the teacher simply raised a brow at him and turned his attention to the other adult. "Meyer Kaiser. Mind telling me why you have them down like some prisoners? And where is everyone else?"_

_Meyer was an English teacher standing at 6'3" mid-neck length hair parted at the center and slicked back nicely, electric bluish eyes and slightly tanned skin with a swimmer's body. He wore nice shoes, black slacks that were tied with a dark belt, a button up colored shirt, and a black tie. _

_"That, Kaiser, is none of your business. Just know that interrogating these kids will put them and yourself in danger." the eerie response caused the stoic man to tense. "Now, continue on with your day. Everything is now under control."_

"Ryuichi Reiss, read the 5th line on page 32." Meyer said, looking up from the book in his hands.

Reiss, who had his head down on the table while snoring away, was nudged awake by Cody. After a moment of being under Meyer's gaze, he nearly knocked his chair over to stand and attempt to find the right page. "I-in Engrish, is it carred roller coaster because..the word coaster comes from the word sl-leigh. In Engrand, it is carred 'Switchback' which is probabry because it goes up an' down on r-rails." he read slowly.

"Work on those R's and L's, Reiss. Otherwise, you did pretty well." Meyer corrected, shutting his book and looking around the room at the silent class.

_Everyone was silent, even the ever-so-talkative Reiss and unexpectable Cody. Meyer watched them through the mirror, brows furrowed. "I'm not expecting you to tell me any of what happened back there, your safety is far more important. But you will be staying with me once we get back to the school, as far as everyone else there knows, the trip was suddenly canceled."_

_"Who knew The General cared so much." Kai snorted, opening his eyes and looking at Meyer with narrowed eyes. Meyer sighed, pinching the bridge if his nose._

_"Weiss, can you keep your comments to your damn self?! Be happy he even came to get you!" Sayaka hissed from her seat behind Kai's, holding onto the back of his headrest. Kai looked around the seat to see the girl, a smirking tugging at his lips. "Don't tell me you're afraid of him, Sa-ya-ka."_

_Sayaka growled, giving the boy her best 'fear-me-now-bastard' face. "I am not! I'm tired of hearing your mouth."_

_"Ooh, what happened to the chick that would be ready to kick the big bad blonde's ass, huh?"_

_"Shut the hell up!"_

_"You don't even have a comeback! Just sit back and sleep or somethin'."_

_"Like who the HELL are you?!"_

_"I believe I'm the one winning."_

_"You mother-are not!"_

_"Are too!" Meyer stared at the two as they continued what he figured was suppsed to be some sort of debate. It was a bit amusing to see a couple of high schoolers arguing like this, but at the same time it could be irritating, especially when their voices rose._

_"Enough! Both of you!" he snapped, effectively shutting two up. "Now, both of you calm down. There's no need for you to be doing...whatever I guess you're supposedly doing."_

Meyer walked to the back of the room where Daisy and Neya sat, taking the can of coffee from Neya's hands before she could take a sip. Magenta eyes slowly drifted from her hand to Meyer who stared back. "This is why you're so short, Yagami."

"H-hey! I'm not short, K-sensei! Just vertically challenged." Neya pouted as Daisy giggled beside her.

"Hah! Challenged in everything by boob size, huh, Neya!" a couple of seats in front of Neya, sat Hank Cross a boy standing at 6'2" with somewhat messy golden hair which is dropped down to his eyebrows, green eyes hidden under a pair silver reflective anti-glare goggles. The top row buttons of his shirt were left open, folded shirt to half sleeves, kept his tie loose and red converse protected his feet with a watch on his left hand.

The blonde ducked as a textbook was thrown at his head by the flustered girl. "You have terrible aim." He spoke as if it was normal to have a girl trying to give you brain damage.

"Ooh! I'm so gonna get you!" Neya was running in place as Daisy held her back by the waist and Meyer kept a hand pressed against her head. A few people laughed at the sight, some just giving the group an odd look.

"For one day, can you keep your comments about girls' bodies to yourself?" Meyer asked, receiving a shrug as a response.

"Of course not, this is Cross we're talking about!" a boy laughed good naturedly. He had short black hair styled to spike in the back with bangs framing his face, sky blue eyes and slightly tanned skin with a slim, well-built and defined body. He rolled the green blazer's and white button down shirt's sleeves back to mid forearm, unbuttoned the top few buttons of his white shirt and didn't wear the tie with black Vans as his footwear.

"Is that so, Zachary?" said boy nodded, his smile seeming to be stuck in place. Meyer, not wanting to deal with another student dispute, sighed and walked back to his desk. "Everyone do some sort of work while I grade papers. You can talk, just not too loud." The English teacher was surprised when the survivors from the prior day all grabbed a chair a gathered together.

"So, my dear friends, how're we gonna cope with this stuff, huh?" Reiss asked, hooking an arm around Kai and Sayaka's shoulders.

"Well..."

* * *

"If Tachibana hits this one far enough, well definitely win!"

"Hey, Frost, make sure you catch this one or you have clean up duty!"

A timid looking boy nodded, his gaze fixed on his glove. His black, choppy hair reached his chin in the front and was short in the back, swept to the side for his fringe, he had blue eyes and lightly tanned skin and a fit but not so muscular body, a scar marred his right cheek. He wore a gym uniform with one black converse on one foot a blue one on the other.

He stood in place silently as the next person stepped up, bat tight in their grip, his gaze never leaving the glove even as he heard the bat and ball meet. He only looked up when a heard the sound of whistling pass him, sounding very close to his head.

"Geez Frost, we said to catch that one! Go get the ball will ya!" Josh nodded slowly as jogged to go get the ball that landed not too far away from the gate. As he bent down to grab the ball his attention was snatched away by someone standing at the gate, wearing torn and blooding clothing with zombie style make-up on their face. It was amazing how real it looked, the flesh really seemed to be peeling from their face and the holes in their forehead looking like they were from a real gun.

"That's...really cool." he whispered to himself, jumping when a hand landed heavily on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at the gym teacher who was glaring at the strange person.

"Go back to the others, Frost. I'll deal with this jackass."

"Sure, Kanazawa-sensei." the shy boy responded, spinning on his heel as walking back to his classmates who were watching their teacher.

"Oi! This is a private school and you're trespassing, get out of here before brute force is used!" Kanazawa threatened, appearing irritated when the stranger stared back with dead, unfocused gray eyes. His hand shot out and grabbed the man by his hair and pulling him forward into the bars. "Aren't you listening?! Get your ass outta here!"

Silence reigned until the man suddenly grabbed Kanazawa's arm and sunk his teeth into the fatty flesh, blood spraying him in the face and Kanazawa screaming in pain. Everyone watched with great fear as the teacher fell to the ground, holding his arm in pain, screaming and rolling around. Josh shook a bit, wondering if this was really happening.

If this was just some sick prank?

If that man had gone insane or was a cannibal?

Was this the beginning of a zombie apocalypse?

Josh began panicking when he heard the loud whispering surrounding him. If he wanted to survive then he had to think quick...

* * *

"Oh wow. Everyone is sure to believe us if we tell them about a zombie attack." Alexandra muttered, playing with the strings of her bass guitar. Daisy pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"W-well, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that you try to talk quietly and to get out of here." a cold voice spoke up, effectively scaring the living shit out of the group. Sitting not too far from Cody was a boy with messy shoulder length crimson hair with his bangs slight covering his right eye, lightly toned skin and a slightly muscular runner's build. His uniform didn't have many changes aside from the blazer's sleeves rolled up and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Dammit Ichihiki! You're gonna give someone a freakin' heart attack!" Kai exclaimed, his hand pressed against his chest.

"Well, do a better job at trying to survive and trying to whisper." the red head shrugged.

"You've got better ninja skills than me." Cody whined, pouting.

"It's called being quiet, you should try it sometimes."

"Hehe, Ichi is just really good at this stuff, right, Ichi-nii?" Neya giggled, sighing when the boy just nodded slightly.

"Well, do you have any suggestions? You don't seem to think we're crazy." Reiss asked, leaning toward the other boy who pushed him back by his face.

"If you wanna get out alive, don't die."

"I-I think we already get that part." Daisy stuttered, flinching behind Neya when Ichihiki looked at her. "N-never mind."

"_These are announcements for all students: We are currently in a violent situation. Students are to evacuate under their teacher's instructions. I repeat: we are in a violent situation..._" Then there was silence.

"No way, are they..." Sayaka trailed off.

"_Help me! Stop! No! No! No! Help me! Somebody, please!_" It was silent, the only thing heard was breathing. Then, students screamed and ran out of the classrooms to get to the front exit/entrance of the school. They pushed each other, punched each other, etc. Aside from the survivors and Meyer, only 4 other people stayed put.

"...I think it would be best if you gave me some sort of clue of what's going on out there, now." Meyer broke the tense silence, gently taking his glasses off and standing up from his seat.

"Some sort of zombie apocalypse, I guess." Cody answered.

"The only thing we know is that they're gonna swarm this place in no time with everyone acting like this." Carlos continued. Meyer nodded and strode over to the closet, then pulling out a steel rod of a mop. "Alright, Cross, Ishihara, Horada, Silvana, Okami and 2-C. Keep quiet and follow me, I'll get all of you out of here safely."

Takashi Ishihara, a boy with long black hair kept back in a ponytail, brown eyes and light skin with a slim, ectomorph body. Aside from his blazer being open, his uniform was worn properly.

Bradley Horada stood at 6'2" with a strong upper body and leaner muscled legs had black medium length hair running about halfway down the back of his neck with the front of his hair combed down to the side, covering one bright blue eye and slight pale white skin. He wore his uniform properly with a locket necklace around his neck and pair a glasses.

"Well, The General sure is being a hero today." Kai smirked, standing up with his arms crossed.

"So, let's get going, we'll help you through this, K-sensei." Neya grinned, rising to her feet as well.

"You two better not get us killed if you're trying to play leader." Sayaka huffed, walking past the others to the door ad gripping the handle tightly.

"Hey Reiss, let's see who can take out the most zombies!" Cody giggled.

"Awight! I'm so gonna win!" the blond exclaimed, pumping his fists.

"Let's just get this over with." Ichihiki reached behind him and pulled out a bokken, making the others wonder how he even managed to hide it from them. Everyone looked toward the back of the room when they heard something snap, it was Cody holding a metal table leg tightly, staring back at them. "Alright, let's get going!"

* * *

"What the hell's going on?! They're everywhere!" a boy whimpered, clutching a bat to his chest tightly.

"Question is, how're we gonna get outta here alive?"

Josh watched his classmates silently, trying to come up with a plan to get everyone out, if they were willing to listen that is. He turned toward them, holding his bat tightly. "We'll have to play this right if we want to get out of here safely." He whispered, gaining everyone's attention.

"What? Are you saying you're expecting us to go out there a fight?"

"You're kidding! There's no way in hell we'll make it!"

"Oi, what do you think, Tachibana?" all eyes shifted to said boy who sat near the door, smirking to himself.

"You're really gonna listen to this guy? Go ahead and get yourselves killed, I'm out." Tachibana stood up and slammed the door open, scaring his classmates ad alerting _them_. "Good luck trying to get out, losers!" was the last thing they heard before the boy took off running.

"H-he left us d-d-die here."

"Dammit Tachibana!"

Josh narrowed his eyes and got ready, seeing _them _closing in on their location. "Come on."

* * *

"U-um, is really ok if I use this, Kaiser-sensei?" Daisy whispered, following the man closely. Meyer looked over his shoulder at nodded at the girl equipped with a broom stick. He looked back at the others who were carefully looking around, being sure not to make any noise in case any of _them _were nearby.

A few had weapons to help defend themselves, the others looked tense but ready for anything, even without a weapon.

"Alright, everyone stay close together, do _not _wonder off for _anything_." He said quietly as the crept around the corner, jumping when they heard a bunch of screams coming from what sounded like the direction of the baseball field. Meyer sighed when he felt numerous eyes on his back. "Alright, let's get out to the field and get out of here."

"Sure, because running toward the sound of horrified screams is the greatest thing to do." Takeshi sighed as he walked past the group. His eyes widened when a pair of hands suddenly shot out of the room he was passing and grabbed his blazer. "Oi! Let go!" he struggled against the turned students grip as a few more began dragging themselves toward him. Meyer was the first to move, dashing forward and lashing out with his steel rod and slamming it into _its _neck and his knee slamming into the chest, a quiet cracking sound could be heard. He was quickly followed by Ichihiki and Reiss, the latter of the two quickly pulling Takeshi back and following the redhead to the doorway when one stumbled out, groaning loudly.

Gripping his bokken tightly, Ichihiki raised his weapon and quickly slammed it down on the zombies head, meanwhile, Reiss clenched his hand into a fist and swung upward into _its _chin. The sickening sound of the skull breaking echoed through the hall, making a few of the others flinch at the sound.

The boys looked at each other as the body hit the floor. "Not too shabby." They complimented in unison.

"Okay, enough getting along, we havtta haul ass!" Carlos exclaimed, looking back from the direction the came from to their destination. _They _were coming from everywhere, looking ready for a meal.

"You've gotta be kidding me. How did they get in so quickly?" Alexandra groaned, back-to-back with Sayaka. The other girl looked around, gritting her teeth when she happened to glance out the window.

"That's easy to answer. Check it out." Sayaka jerked her head. Outside, a bunch of _them _were attacking ay students trying to escape, a throng of _them _were slamming their bodies against the gates in an attempt to get in. "This won't be too easy." She grumbled, adjusting her grip on the metal pole she happened to rip from the door back in Meyer's class.

"It'll be difficult moving around in a group this size." Bradley spoke up. He side stepped a turned teacher and kicked at their legs, effectively breaking the kneecaps. Next, he grabbed one by its shoulders and flipped it over his head and letting it fall onto its head roughly.

"Horada-cha, you aren't actually expecting us to split up in _this _are you?" Zack asked, wide eyed.

"That's such a great idea. Let's all split up into the horde of zombies." Alexandra sung her bass, smacking one of _them _in the head. She slammed her foot down on her Creature skateboard, sending it flying into another's chin, forcing the head back so she could jam the instrument through _its _neck. Groaning, she wiped the blood from her bass.

"That's…actually not a bad idea, Horada." Carlos commented, slamming an elbow into a zombies face and then using his foot to kick it in the crotch.

"Eh? How?" Cody and Reiss asked.

"Think about it, moving in a large group like this will slow us down, and we'll have to look out for more people. If we split up, we can move faster and have a better chance of finding more survivors." Hank answered.

"It is a good idea, but it's too dangerous now. Any of you could get hurt and what if none of us can help?" Meyer backed away from a group approaching him.

"…You're right, K-sensei." Neya grinned impishly. "But, so are Cross-kun and Horada-kun, we would be able to do this better if we went our separate ways for now."

"And what are you going to do if we lose someone, Yagami. They won't and can't come back, you know this!" Meyer scowled, blinking owlishly when the teen held her balled up hand out to him, pinky extended.

"We'll make them promise not to die. We'll make them promise so we can go to school together and play together when all of this is over. We'll make them promise to fight with everything they've got and protect each other with the best of their ability. So, I promise not to die, if you promise you won't die either!"

_If you wanna get out alive…_

Meyer groaned and the look he was receiving, it reminded him of a very stubborn child. He lifted his hand and linked their pinkies. "All of you better make it to the buses when you get the chance. No injuries. And no soldiers left behind."

"You've got it, General!"

"Let's go!"

"You better not die on me!"

With that said, everyone split up, ducking or knocking _them_ out of the way. Everyone focusing on not dying, not yet.

_Fight for Your Life._

* * *

Aw, boo, only 3,423 words *pout* I was aiming for 4,000 but I guess this will do! Had to leave it off their just to get to ya ^^

Um~, sorry about the wait, it's been like…22 days, oh em gee~! If it makes the ait feel better, I am currently stuck in a hotel room and my dog is making it smell like burning leather and vodka. But I kind have a good reason!

School and mind rape…yep!

I also wanna introduce my darling co-author has helped me through this~, Keeper of Armageddon! Take a bow...I'll let you do what you want with that comment!

Well, I am off to do stuff!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day~!  
Bai Bai~


	5. NOTE

**NOTE**

I am so~, sorry! Please don't kill me!

You see, my laptop has been screwed to hell and not isn't working. I won't be able to type until I get a new one!  
Which is where good and bad news come in, aside from the laptop thing!  
Bad: I have a loaded summer, so I won't be able to do much (Sad face)

Good: my best friend has a typing thing on her computer and said if I write it out for her, she can type and post it for me! (Happy face)

Now as for compensation, I must work on another story, which shall probably be posted on FictionPress soon. That or just do a drama insert, what do you think?

Now, messages and stuff will be done from my phone which I don't' hate for once, yay!

So before she kills me for nearly killing her battery (I like games ok), I shall apologize once more and go to sleep!

So sorry for this but thank you to this woman who can be so evil at times!  
Ok?

Ok!

Good Night!  
Love you!


End file.
